Inaba no Kiseki
by Amagase Mashiro
Summary: The line of fate cannot be interfered. Now, the boy who have possessed the truth must find his way to return, as he trapped in the world where machines and man-made magic are natural presence.
1. Chapter 1 : Train to the Unknown

_*PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP*_

"…"

24 December 2012.

*yawn*

The current date that I saw at my alarm clock made me realized my graduation day is near.

I pressed the alarm clock button to stopped the sound and getting up, and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

The cold in winter really gets me to the bone, but hot water in shower always heat me up.

If I remembered about it, it takes me back the last time we were playing at Amagi Inn to relax.

When I said `we`, I'm referring to my friends at Inaba, the place where my second year started for a year before I returned to the town where I originally belonged.

Personally speaking, I wish I can stay at Inaba for one more year, but I couldn't stay long because my parents already came back from their work this year. Although, it's just a matter of time before I'm heading there again.

"Phew…"

I finished my shower, after I came out from the bathroom, I started get dressed with my casual outfit, despite how many new clothes I had in the wardrobe. I think I get too used wearing this so my friends can immediately notice me when I'm playing there.

"Oh…"

I accidentally glanced to a katana that I placed inside my wardrobe.

It was an old memento from Inaba, when my friends and I were still called ourselves as `Inaba Investigation Team`.

We were investigating weird serial murders that took place at Inaba every time fog appears in that town. The suspect wasn't a person, but in fact, monsters from another world that were called `Shadows`. Many hardships had we faced until we found the main source of this incident and resolved it, the Inaba Investigation Team were disbanded afterwards.

Since today is already the beginning of my winter break, I'm thinking to take a holiday until new year there. I don't have to worry about where I should stay at very least because my uncle, Dojima-san allowed me to stay there. He didn't have any objection since my parents are currently working overseas again since the beginning of December, after all, so I'm all alone for this entire month.

Dojima-san also the person who responsible for my stay in Inaba last year, I won't be able to count how much I owe him for everything he had done for me, and now that number increased.

"Okay…that should be everything"

I double-checked my bag that I already prepared yesterday to make sure I don't forget something to bring, and obviously, I missed no single thing inside.

The train started at 09.00 AM, and the current time is 08.15 AM, I should be able to make it to the station if I leave now.

I carried my bag and go out, then locked the door since I won't coming back anytime soon, until new year, perhaps.

I arrived at the station platform now, all I need to do is wait for the next train.

Many people sitting on the bench because it's colder the more you closer to the platform. I don't really mind it considering it'll be more trouble if I actually stand while carrying my luggage because it's heavier than usual today. It's not my additional clothes or anything, I promised to bring souvenirs for my friends when I go back to Inaba, especially for Teddie, he's somewhat looking forward for it.

A sound of noise can be heard from afar, that means my train have finally arrived. The train stopped in front of the platform where I stood after a moment. I waited for the crowd inside the train to go out before I get in. Still have no idea why this city is still crowded even in holiday, I guess that's a work life for you.

"…ngh…"

My head felt dizzy right when I stepped my feet into the train. Before I realized, I didn't see anyone in the train wagon anymore.

I didn't bother to look back since the train door were already closed. Maybe I just got lucky being alone since I'm inside the last one. Many people come here, but not many people visit other place today. This is the day before Christmas, it's only natural people want to finish their job before 25 December begins.

"Good day, Yu Narukami"

…or so I thought.

A calm voice of a woman called my name from the opposite side I'm standing. I focused my sight to in front of me and noticed a familiar figure.

That figure was a gray-haired young woman who wears a dark blue clothes. Aside her elegant look, she has a yellow eye that looks intimidating, but I know she doesn't have any hostility towards me right now, because I've known her for a long time.

"Is that you, Margaret? Long time no see"

"Fu fu, it is already around 11 months since you used our service, I believe? I almost did not notice"

There's an old name named Igor, and his assistant, Margaret who lived in a place called `Velvet Room` back when I was still in Inaba. He gave me a certain `power` for me for helped me and my friends to resolved the murder incident last year. I don't know and I can't count how much I owe them for their assistance, they are people who I can trust, despite their advices are vague most of the time.

Still…

"Margaret, uh…"

"You are wondering why I am here, correct?" she asked me back as she crossed her arms while showing a gentle smile "Our contract are supposed to be over already last year, but I just feel like to give you a warning in your new journey".

Her words left me puzzled, made me ask a different question again in return "A new journey?"

"Your thread of fate are shining, but at certain point on your way, it will be interfered. I do not know what is waiting for you, but I hope you are prepared for any possibilities, including the worst"

I still couldn't comprehend what she's saying to be honest, but there is one thing for sure…

I unconsciously put my right hand on my waist "Something will happened to me, that's what are you saying?"

"Precisely" she said as she nodded slightly. That answer actually make me concerned, yet curious at the same time, but there is no use worrying about it, since it will come sooner or later, considering crazy experience that I had last year.

"I see…thanks for the warning"

"No need to thank me, it is only natural because I believe we will meet again soon enough"

Meet again? that sounds like she's saying…

"Wait, what are you-"

My vision went white the moment I tried to reach her with my hand. Before I know it, I got pushed from behind by something, as if I finally go back to reality. The crowd of people immediately board the train. The rang of bell and announcement speaker gave me impression that this train are about to leave soon.

"…"

As much as I want to worry about her words, I hope it's not something serious.

I perished my current thoughts and proceed to find a seat to sit. The train started moving not too long afterwards, only a long wait left.

The distance from my city to Inaba are around 3 – 4 hours, so I should be able to arrived at lunchtime. Speaking of lunchtime, maybe I should tell them that I'm already on the way-

_*PI PI PI PI*_

Speak of the devil, they already take the preemptive.

I reached out my pocket and took out my cell phone. Yeah, it's Yosuke, I did say I'm heading to Inaba today, but I haven't to him at what time.

"Hello?"

"Ou! Narukami, Are you really coming here today?" a friendly male voice can be heard from the speaker.

"Yeah, I should be able to be there at lunch"

"Sweet, I can make arrangement in Junes so you-"

An energetic female voice suddenly cut in the conversatiin "Oh yeah, why you didn't give us your kind `arrangement` too, Yosuke?"

"…You are never want to make this easy, aren't you, Chie?" Yosuke lets out a big sigh.

"Didn't you say that you want to gather everyone?"

"Well, we actually did. Some of us are still busy with their errands though"

2 person that talking to me just now are none other than my friends. The male one is Yosuke Hanamura, you can say that he's the first male friend I had when I attended Yasogami High School in Inaba. Along with him, there's Chie Satonaka. She may be a bit lousy, but she's a good person at heart and a hardworker as well.

"How was your exams, Yosuke?"

"Dude, we only met once this winter and that's the first thing you wanted to talk about!? I won my bet, dammit! I got 80 on all exam!" Yosuke make a sound as if he's a bit furious, then he snickered "You better not forget your promise about giving me `that` holy bible"

"I didn't know you're a religious person, Yosuke"

Yosuke's voice suddenly became stutter after being asked by Chie "O-Of course I am!"

"Yosuke, Chie, I'm already near the tunnel, so I'm hanging up" The phone signal will becomes bad inside the tunnel, so I better stop calling them.

"Oh, already halfway from there, aren't you? I'll go get Kanji and Teddie and we'll pick you up, then let's meet up in Junes"

"Same here, I'll tell the girls about your arrival…Tell…us…w…en….on…kay?"

"Hello?" the call disconnected. The signal jam are slightly disturbed ne, but I guess that's…

"Huh?"

I pressed the button on my phone to see the current time, but for unknown reason, it won't turned on. Did I forget to recharge it?

Before I realized, the room in the train started to getting dark. I guess I'm already inside the tunnel. I groped my right pocket, looking for a candy that I brought from home to eat. After I managed to get it. I thought it was a candy until my pocket emits a faint, yellow glow.

"What is…this?"

Out of curiosity, I picked up something inside my pocket. I noticed that it's not something edible, but something that I don't even remember brought with me.

It was a weird yellow stone with a pointy edge on the of the stone's side with round edge on the other. Did I brought this accidentally? Even if that's the case, I never remember have this in my possession either. Without notice I lift the glowing stone closer to my eyes.

"!?"

It was when my vision went white with an incredible shock on my head. Little by little, unknown visions and information are implanted into my brain. Alas, the pain kept me from learning those unknown knowledge with certainty. Until at some point, I see a horrifying sight.

It wasn't TV world where we confront Adachi-san before Inaba completely covered by fog or the place where the incident's mastermind is, it's none other than real world that the location are unknown for me.

2 massive-sized cannons appeared behind the huge, steel doors. Cannon from the ship at the middle ages are nothing compared to these weapons. The cannons produce mechanical noise as if there's something moving Inside them. Aside from that, loud explosions and gunshots sound could be heard from any directions.

"Tch! The cannons are ready!? Are we too late!?"

My vision began to focused against my will to the voice of a woman that can be heard from my left, when I looked at the source of the voice. A woman, presumed 25 years old grumbled with a serious expression as if she just messed something up. The red gun on her left and sword on her right showed that she wasn't get angry for a laughing matter. One can assume that this vision are the state of war zone.

"…stop…"

I heard other voice, but it wasn't that mysterious woman, it was a male voice.

"STOOOPPPP!"

His voice gets louder and louder until my vision goes black once again, and my consciousness.

"_Next destination, Cedric. For any passengers who stops at Cedric station, please do not forget your belongings. I repeat, next destination…"_

The voice of train conductor shift my consciousness back to reality.

"Nggh…"

I rubbed my 2 eyes to relieve myself from my tiredness, then I checked my watch. 11.30, I supposed to arrive at Inaba a half hour ago but…

"Cedric…?"

Even it doesn't take long to realize that Cedric wasn't a part of any Japan region. Did I just lost because overslept? I don't believe that's the case. Oh, right, I'll try to call Yosuke or the others if I missed the train or not. I thought I'm starting to have a good lead, however…

The signal bar at my phone shows `0` number, which meaning I cannot receive call nor call someone from this location. Most of the time there are 3 causes, the first cause are the call service provider are currently out of order, the second cause are you are in the closed space, and the third cause are your location cannot be reached by the phone service provider signal, among of these options, I hope the reason isn't the third. Then again, reality always more cruel than fiction.

"_Now we have arrived at Cedric Train Station, I repeat…"_

The train finally made its stop. As much as I want to scream `where am I!? Let me out of here!`, that won't help me getting somewhere. Despite the confusion, I took a deep breath and start to heading out as well along with other passengers. My concern grows as I looked at the passengers' faces, they were not the same as the passengers when I entered this train. Although, is this still the same train I was in, I wonder?

"My ticket…"

I picked my train ticket that I kept on my left pocket. When I thought things will take a bad turn, it turned to the strange one instead.

My ticket that was supposed to be original train ticket that I bought from the city turned into entirely different ticket. Ignoring the shape and how it looks, there's `Cedric` written on it, does that mean I can use this to get out from the station?

Ignoring those question, I proceed to gave that ticket to the train employee. Instead leave the station like everyone else, I go to the locket and asked the ticket seller a question.

"Excuse me, would you happen to have a train ticket to Inaba?"

"Inaba? Where is that?"

He frowned his eyes as if he don't know what I'm saying, but it doesn't seem like it.

"What do you mean 'what is that', sir?

"Like I said, I don't remember there's a place named Inaba in Erebonia, are you sure you didn't get lost?"

…Erebonia? Did he mean the region where I'm currently in?

"Since you just gave your ticket, I'll see if I can track your name down here, kid. What's your name?"

My hunch telling me that I'll be dragged into longer mess, that includes trepassing and rode without paying if I stay here any longer. I go to the exit and leave without him noticing. I hope he doesn't chase me to ends of the earth.

Astonishing sight as soon as I left the station ground made me slightly trembled as I murmured in confusion.

"…This isn't Inaba station…where am I?"

The town are filled with the crowds. The fact that there's children running around happily shows that it's not city crowd that are mostly cramped and hot, but the lively one. People walks down to the path that leads to the lower ground. I can't see it clearly, but the impression that left me after saw bunch of people returned from that place brought stuffs such foods, vegetables, and dolls made me thinking it looks like some kind of market, a big market to be exact.

For an unknown reason, my body feels hotter than usual, which made me lift my head up and looked into the sky.

It wasn't cloudy, furthermore, I don't see a snowdrop fall at this place but a sun shines brightly above my head. I'm sure this season was supposed to be winter season, and yet, it feels like spring, if you judge from the flower petal that scattered around as if the flowers were just bloom recently.

Only observing these scenery won't help me learn where I am exactly. With that in mind, I started walking around and see if I can get information somewhere.

"Oddvin Arms and Orbal Factory…Grand market…"

Despite my unfamiliarity, I'm surprised I could read all the building signs in this city. If you think about it, I still can't comprehend how I could speak this world's language fluently, as fluent as my Japanese speech. Am I really this good to begin with at this sort of thing? I don't really remember. Although I did very well at my exams back in the school.

As I kept wandering around, a poster attached on building on my left caught my attention. `HIRING PART-TIME WAITER, COME TO WEATHERCOCK INN FOR DETAILS` that's what it says. The part of me tells I might be able to get information here, so I think it's not really a problem to take a shot. Accidentally, the Weathercock Inn are in front of me all this time, made me unconsciously gave a little scratch on my cheek with my finger for slightly feeling dumb.

As I made my way in, I see many people are on the tables, chatting and eating peacefully without noticing my presence. That just how regular inn that provides food service and bed works, except the part that it doesn't have a single waiter. With that question in mind, I approached the old woman who standing behind the bar table that I assumed she's the one in charge of this place.

"Welcome, dear costumer. You look tired, will a tea and sweet cookie pleases you from a long trip? Or you're looking for a place to stay, perhaps?"

The long trip part really hits home considering I still don't know exactly where I am, other than that, I still haven't decided what should I do at this point.

"Excuse me, but…Do you happen to have a world map, ma'am?"

"Hm? I don't know why are you asking that, but…I believe we have one…please wait a second"

After a moment she went inside a room behind her, she brought me some kind of scroll on her hand and a cup of tea.

"Here you go, please look as you like".

"Thank you"

I took the map from her hand and nod as I gave her appreciation. I should start looking at the part of eastern region, however, the contents of the map ruined my expectation.

It was entirely different with the world map I know, there's no such thing as America, England, China, nor Japan. It's not only those countries, but also other nations that I recognized as well. While trying to hold my urge to scream so I don't cause an unnecessary confusion, I noticed the box on the part of top bottom right of the map. A continent named `Erebonia`, I didn't notice any other name until I see one name at the middle of box, Cedric, the town where I'm currently in at the moment.

Out of blue, I pinched my cheek as hard as I could, hoping all of these are just a dream. However, the surging pain taught me an undeniable truth that I'm in the same world as I used to live.

"Where do you live, young man?"

She left me a question that whether I should be honest or make a lie. Honest won't do any good with my current situation, but lying will also leave more questions. In that case, I only can gamble with the truth.

"Japan"

"Japan? Hmmm...is there somewhere at eastern Zemuria?"

"Yes"

I gave a slight nod without avert my eyes from the map. It's not good…no matter how hard and how long I look at it, I couldn't find any place named Japan in this map.

The innkeeper glanced at a man beside me who raised his index finger, as if asking for order. From the alcohol scent from his mouth and 2 empty glasses on his desk, he seemed like to order more booze. The innkeeper replied `coming right up` without question, showing that man must be one of her regulars in here. Without turned her head on me, the innkeeper threw me another question.

"Did you come here by yourself?"

Since there's no point telling anymore lies, I guess I'll continue my story with honest statements.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm actually got lost. I wasn't supposed to be arrived at this town, but my train ticket said I bought ticket for Cedric"

"My condolences, are you sure you didn't buy the wrong ticket?"

"Sadly no" The inn owner frowned, but it was a sympathy remark. After she gave her costumer the wine he wanted, she put her finger on her chin.

"Oh well, I guess I only can say good luck at this point, am I?"

I don't think a single `good luck` enough to make me get better after what just happened. However, I still appreciate her gesture.

The moment I stopped talking, I cleaned up the contents of my cup. It was when something could get even worse began.

"By the way, that tea price is 200 mira"

Mira? Is that the currency of Erebonia people. If yes, I just made a grave mistake for buying something.

"Excuse me?"

"That tea isn't for free, you know"

As I sigh regretting myself for doing the unrepairable, I pulled out my wallet and gave her the money.

"Uh…son, is this monopoly money?"

The innkeeper gave me a strange look as she swung 2000 yen back and forth by her hand. From the situation, I could feel it won't be a pleasant one. I tried to pay at least, though.

After a little sigh, the innkeeper laughed as if my problem doesn't concern her.

"I'm just kidding. That's just a welcome drink from us. Still…doesn't seem like you have enough cash to go around, do you?"

Did she do for purpose? Or it's just coincidence? I guess it's the latter. In any case, one thing for sure that she knew that it seems I won't be able to purchase anything here.

"No money and unclear destination. How bad your life can be, son?"

`I want to go looking to where I came` are something that I wanted to say, but going there in current situation will raise my current tension. I already had enough looking around before I came here, so I don't think my intention to home will come to fruition just by wandering around just by my current luggage plus my money.

Reached the dead end of worst case scenario, there's only one thing in mind that I could think of.

"Ma'am, does that part-time waiter advertisement are still up?"

"It's still up-" she got caught by surprise after hearing my remarks "Are you serious?"

"In addition, if you don't mind, is it possible for me to stay in here? You can cut my payment through my bed and 3 times meal a day, too"

"Hmmm…those two aren't really a problem since we have empty room near kitchen. However…can you cook?"

"I have experiences on cooking. It's not that great, but I believe it'll fulfill your expectations"

I often make my own foods back in Inaba. Dojima-san bring takeaway foods most of the time for our dinner. For breakfast, sometimes I made it by myself, or by Nanako, Dojima-san's daughter. If leftover ingredients are still available, I sometimes used them to make lunchbox. Like I said earlier, it's not a top-notch cooking, but it doesn't mean they dislike it either.

"Then I'm counting on you when the time comes, okay? Anyway, you're hired! What's your name?"

That was actually fast, I thought she'd interviewed me or test me or anything. That's a relief since I don't want to touch somebody else's kitchen that I just met, especially when I don't know where I am.

"Narukami Yu, it's nice to meet you, ma'am"

"The name's Margot. All right, move yourself, you can start working now" Margot pointed her thumb to the door behind her, as if told me that I can everything I need to start working inside that room.

"Y-Yes!"

Before I realized, my temporary new life has started.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Magician Appears(Part 1)

April 24th

If I can count, it's been 4 months since I lived here like a normal person. Foods, drinks, and beds were fine here, but I'm starting to question my sanity since most people will freaked out when they're lost the place that doesn't exist in the map. To be frank, I'm also one of those people, but I reached the point where I stopped thinking about it. It doesn't mean I kicked the bucket, I'm still gathering clues and information that might lead me back home (Although I still couldn't find one).

"How much this drum of beer, sir?"

"It's 500 mira for 'ye"

"I take two"

I gave the double amount of mira to the shopkeeper, then carried both beer drums with my both hands as I left the bazaar.

"Thank ye for ze patronage!"

Buying ingredients, serving, make beds, mopping and sweeping, it's what basically I'm doing everyday. The works got lessened for me since the waitress that used to work at the in already started working again since 3 days ago. Still, it's not an excuse to slack off from what I'm usually do. If anything, getting access to obtain fresh food is already a blessing when you lost.

Besides from Erebonia itself, ingredients and goods at Cedric were also imported from many regions, even the neighboring nations, such as Liberl and Crossbell. Which is the reason why this town were called `the market town`. The scenery at east and south highways are also refreshing, looking at the field crops under the sunset as the breeze stroked your hair are something that you rarely will ever forget. It pretty much took me back when I was going home to Dojima residence at Inaba.

"I'm back…"

"Oh, Narukami, just place those beers on the table"

My hands started to get numb thanks to these drums. It may look light since you can carry it with hands because the size are as large as your waist, but in reality its weight are almost as heavy as heavy 30 kg barbell each.

After putting one of the beer drum near my feet, I threw my hands to the table, placed those drums, and then placed the other one afterwards.

"Thank you. My, they didn't call men are reliable creature for nothing"

Most lifting-related and buying stuffs were being handled to me, while Louise, the waitress handling the cleaning. I'm usually helping her when I have time, but lately I rarely get that chance since I also have to handle the cooking when I'm not doing anything. Surprisingly, Margot acknowledged my cooking skills, she asked me to read all recipe about food that she served it, before long, I was left in charge to serve those hungry costumers.

I stabilized my breath after being overwhelmed by tiredness. As I finished doing so, Margot handed me 3 scraps of paper.

"Sorry for asking you this after just got back. I got my hands full at the moment, can you do it?"

"Sure thing"

With a slight nod, I went to the kitchen without question.

"Creamy Chowder, omelet, and pasta soup…"

I wore my apron and started working. The ingredients and the foods may be different with Japanese foods, but when you already get the gist about the basics and procedure after several failures, the job becomes a lot easier. Meaning Margot-san already trusted me to did this assignment, which makes me nervous sometimes if I remembered about it, since Margot-san and Louise-san technically are better cook than me.

"Alright"

I gave the last touch for each dishes by pouring the final seasoning. Before I could place the dishes on the tray, I heard Margot-san's voices behind the door.

"_Well, well. If it isn't Sara! What are you doing here? I knew the kids were coming, but I didn't expect you'd be here"_

Remembered the costumers are waiting, I hurriedly brought the foods out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm just figured that I'd help them settled in before I left…"

I looked at Louise-san who currently mopping the table.

"Creamy Chowder, Omelet, and Pasta Soup!"

"Coming!"

She immediately came to take the foods on the tray, then brought it to the costumer. I swept the dusts on my hand, then drank a glass of water.

"Louise, can I have some beer and snack?"

The woman who sat on the chair called Louise-san cheerfully as if she was her sister.

"I'll bring them over!" Louise-san showed a sigh as she headed back to the back room "…you do know hat it's not even noon, right? Ah, Narukami-san!"

Before she could say anything, I already read her mind like a book considering the circumstances.

"I'll get the beer"

"Bring her the cold one, okay?"

Louise took her leave and went to kitchen, left me alone with the costumer who sitting on the table.

That purple-haired lady did nothing but stared me in curiosity. She wore a yellow cocktail dress, her arms seems to be exposed but it got covered by her dark blue coat. Those clothes gave me impression that she looked like adventurer who ready to explore deep ruins for treasure, although that doesn't seem to be the case. I could say that because she went here along with 4 people with red white uniform, which reminds me…

"Are you from Thors Military Academy?"

"Yep, one and only" The woman replied with cheerful voice "Never thought Margot recruited a handsome boy like you, what's your name?" She teased me as she put her head on her hand that leaned on the table. Her maturity aura reminded me to Sayoko-san, but not in extreme degree.

Erebonia are well known due to its expertise at weapon production, thus leading to better military prowess compared to other neighboring nations. One of the steps to defend that history are Thors Military Academy. Being the only military school in Erebonia, Thors Military Academy trained the best of the best students across the country as they learned other knowledge that can broad their horizons. According to the book I read, the students were supposed to live in Trista until they graduate, and yet I saw them at this inn. Was there any curriculum change recently?

I put in 3 blocks of ice on the glass as I responded lightly "Yu Narukami". After I poured the beer on the glass, I politely gave the cold beer to her "Here you go"

In response of my manner, she gave me a smile and more tease "My, I think I would fall in love with you if I'm still as young as you *glup, glup*"

"T-Thank you…" Getting love from someone who already bath themselves with smell of alcohol to people that they just met are the last thing I want to do in my life.

Ignoring her comment, I glanced at the wet glasses near the beer drum. Louise-san must be already finished washing, all that remains are wipe them up. Before I could get one glass, a group of kids that I saw earlier with her came down from the stair.

"AAAHHHH! Nothing hits the spot quite like the cold beer"

Watching her teacher drank the entire glass at once with blissful face, the kids did nothing but stared at her in disappointment. After a second, the one with short, orange hair raised his voice.

"She seemed like having the time in her life". Judging from his timid voice, he didn't seem like want to say anything, but looks like her attitude really get on his nerves.

The girl with blonde hair and a pair of red eyes gave her an annoyed look as she complained "How many pints has she downed already? It's not even noon!" Meanwhile this girl are the opposite of he boy who previously spoke to purple-haired woman, she does very mind with her sloppy behavior.

"Oh, you kids are still here?" The purple-haired woman started to tottering a bit, but her response still quite clear as if she still hold her consciousness. "I'll just hanging back and enjoy myself, so go on ahead and get started! Don't mind me!"

"We have questions for you, though! What is this field study tasks!?"

"I'm glad these field study task aren't as hard as imagined, but they're…so…" The short haired boy gave an uncertain response as he scratched his cheek with his right index finger.

"Mmm…well, it's no wonder you have some doubts. You only have to do with the one that says `required`, though. Feel free to ignore the rest if you want, I don't care! Up to you on how much little you wanna do".

The girl with blue ponytail hair poked her chin although she doesn't have any beard on it, as if trying to summarize the point of the task that were given to them.

"Stop being so irresponsible! And-"

"Wait"

Before the yellow haired girl finished her sentence, the boy with jet black hair shook his head "These kinds of decision are as much the part of field study as the tasks themselves"

"Uh, what?" the girl widened her eyes, as if she couldn't get the point about what he said.

The short haired boy gave a similar response "What do you mean?"

The purple haired woman giggled. Amused by the boy's response, she regained her composure and sat straight as she looked at him in the eye "You have two days. Trista isn't far from here, so you'll be returning to academy at tomorrow evening. Until then, you may spend your time here however the four of you see fit. The decision rests on your shoulder, I won't be forcing you to do a thing"

"I see, please excuse us, instructor"

"R-Rean! Is it okay!?"

The boy with jet black hair walked to the exit without question, as if she already satisfied with her answer although they had many arguments they had before, then the other students followed him afterwards. I'm starting to understood what Margot meant when there'd be special guest came to this place, so I was ordered to cleaned the room that has 4 beds on it. If those four really plan to stay for a night here…I'm starting to get concerned about how it will go since they have to sleep at the same room.

"Okaay, kid! Gimme another one!" the purple haired woman raised her glass as if she wanted an extra. I immediately gave her a refill, in addition, I brought additional snack since m the plate in front of her were empty.

Curiosity started to piled up within me. I decided to ask question before it kills myself "I always thought the students uniforms were white or green"

"Well yes, but actually no" she gave a light answer as she took a chug on the cold beer at her hand "We just decided to change a pace this year, so there you have it. Compared to ordinary classes, they had to do extra thing that noble class and commoner class don't have".

Before long, her body started to move left and right again and made hiccup noise. World must be in the upside down state if they recruited a school instructor who likes to drunk in their duty hours. Then again, I couldn't care less about her circumstances.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, it seems like Margot just finished her business to take care those students' luggage.

"Never skip a day without booze, do you?"

"C'Mon, Margot. It's not like you will suffering because of me. In fact, shouldn't you be grateful because I helped your income?".

"Your students must be suffering to have a teacher like you" Margot threw her opinion with a sneer as she walked to the beverage cabinet besides me.

She just happily smilled at Margot. `I'll take that as compliment` are all written on her face.

"Seriously, though. I was thinking this place would be `girls-only` Weathercock inn, glad that turned out false"

"We ran out of men since Louise has other errand with his family for 4 months, couldn't be helped. He really did too well for us though"

"Do you think girls in Cedric are cute, Yu?" she glanced at me with red on her face as she propped up her head by her hands.

"Cut that out, Sara. You'll freak him out…hm?"

"I ain't lying about the truth, y' know *hic*"

Margot-san frowned when looking at beverage cabinet state, as if she didn't manage to get something that she's looking for.

"Narukami, did you managed to get milk on your way back here?"

I replied her without turning my head as I cleaner the remaining wet glasses "They ran out of milk for a moment, they said it should be restocked tomorrow morning"

"When we just need it for today? Talk about luck"

While heavily sighed, Margot pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket. Nothing written in there but item name list and its quantity.

"If you don't mind, can you go to the farm at east highway? The closest farmer that usually provides milk lives there, so we still can order it directly from him. He should give it to you if you show this, I was supposed to get his milk today".

"I don't mind".

"This is your first time to go outside the town, isn't it? Please stay on the main road and you'll be fine".

"Thank you for your advice" I nodded slightly as I walked and opened the exit door.

"I guess gave you a stay in here wasn't a bad idea after all"

Without paying mind on Margot-san's faint voice, I headed out.

* * *

I arrived at main road of west highway. If my memory served right, Margot-san said the farm are shouldn't that far from here.

My eyes got fixated with the sky although there's nothing above me, I guess it's just my habit about getting used to see street lights at my city. It's not much different with streets that I see everyday at big down. The only difference I could find are the street light are way much shorter than you saw in the city and radiating blue lights. I heard there's a reason of it, but I didn't learn the details.

If you think places other than cities at Erebonia, you wanted to think twice about it when you traveled with bare hands without any self-defense method. Animals and monsters lived on the same plane as humans. Monsters won't aggressively attack you as long as you stay put, but the cases when they caused trouble on people's daily lives are not as many as when they don't. Still, there's things that you won't be able to get from animals, so people tend to hunt monsters from time to time.

As I twisted my neck around and stretched my arms due to stiffness, I tried to look further. Barn and granary could be seen from the place where I'm standing. Is that the farm that Margot-san mentioned? In any case, I should make haste so I can reach the inn before dusk, at least that's the plan until I saw something unexpected.

Near the warehouse on my right, 2 wolves could be seen from afar, startled at the corner, as if they managed to cornered something, maybe they were just hunting wild animal.

"Still…"

I narrowed my eyes and look closely at those monsters, a hairy creature are between them. The body are obstructed by the wolves' body, so I couldn't see it clearly, except that hairy creature wearing something, like headphones.

"…"

If my gut is right, I hope that wasn't someone that I thought of-

"SOMEONE, HELP!"

I picked rocks beneath my feet, hurled them as hard as possible towards the wolf.

"Hey!"

It didn't seem to deal any scratch on them, but at least I managed to get their attention. Those wolves started walking slowly on separate direction, hindering my opportunity to looking for escape route. Thanks to it, the figure which was being surrounded were visible, turned out my worst thought was hit on the mark.

"N-Narukami!? What're you doing here!?

The figure were actually a person who wore orange shirt inside his white jacket. He frowned and looked me in the eye with his brown eyes. He picked up his red headphone which just fell into the ground and put it on his neck, then unconsciously scratched his brown hair.

"I'll explain later, just to get some help!"

"Where!?"

I won't blame if he ended up panicking like that, his life were almost in danger just now.

"Follow the main road and head straight to the opposite direction I'm facing! You better run on my mark!"

The wolves stopped, holding their position with their eyes on me as if they are ready to get me at any moment. If I make a sudden move, I can tell that they will leap at me. It's going to be dangerous, but that's what I'm going to do.

"GRR!"

"NOW!"

The wolves leapt at me as soon as I made a sudden back step and a shout. He used that advantage to run immediately and got away from these predators sights. That's one problem solved, but the second one were coming.

They lunged to my left and right, surrounding my both sides. They were thought they got me cornered, but it's the opposite.

As I opened my palm, I called a familiar name that came to mind.

"Come, Izanagi!"

This fight would be over in seconds, at least that's what I thought until I realized that I was too naïve.

The wolves landed scratches to my chest. It wasn't a fatal blow, but the pain of the wound were still enough to hinder my movements. I was glad that I could stepped back and dodged it at the last moment, otherwise I wouldn't be breathing anymore. That made me learned one thing that I never expected because I haven't try it when the first time I got here, I couldn't summon `it` in this world.

The wheel of fortune took a turn to the worst luck possible. Handling animal are one thing, but handling them without proper equipment and insurance are just like asking to offer yourself to the wild. With that in mind, I'm thinking for a way to get out from this bad situation as soon as possible.

A flash of 3 white lights flew towards me, I stepped aside reflexively and dodged its scratch. After it finishes, another wolf coming with his mouth opened, intended to bite me with its fang, which made me dived to the left before it could tear me to shred. They're not stopping with just mere attacks, without mercy, they kept doing the same attacks over and over again. Since their number weren't as large as size of pack, that'd explain why their attacks were dull, allowed me to dodge it without any problems.

Although, the most contributing part was my experience playing dodgeballs and exploring TV world, it always come in handy for some reason. As soon as I finished that thought, the wolves now leapt at me at the same time, intended to narrowing my movements from left and right, it's somewhat surprising to knew that animals could ran out of patient too. If I head straight, sharp claws of theirs will obviously hit me mercilessly.

"Hup!"

Instead backing down, I kicked the ground and jumped high, made the wolves crashed themselves to the boxes near warehouse instead of me. I previously wasn't dodging their attack in random, in fact, to swap the side where they were facing and break things for me, and it worked out well. The first wolf seemed fainted due to the impact?

I took advantage of the commotion and was about to run, however…

"GRRRRRRR!"

One of the wolf immediately recovered and swung its left leg to mine.

*CLANG*

However, thanks to the iron crowbar which I just immediately picked near the pile of wooden boxes, its attack was deflected.

I took few steps away before they can land another strike and caught my breath. Not the best weapon I can get, but it's not my place to complain due to current situation. The wolf started to watch me closely like Coliseum's beast glaring upon its prey. On the mark of my slight footstep, it lunged towards me.

I moved my body aside to dodge its attack. Attack patterns will get more obvious the moment your enemy started to do same attacks over and over, my body became to used to it before I realized. The wolf glared back as it turned towards me and attempted a second lunge.

"UUU!"

I performed a high kick on its head and made it flew high. As soon as the wolf within my reach, I landed the final blow on its gut by swung my crowbar like a baseball bat, knocked it away until the wolf crashed onto the wall. The wolf tried to stand up after, but fortunately it started to lost balance and fainted afterwards meaning I don't have to concern myself about it anymore.

"Fuuh…"

I spun my neck as I made a relieve sigh. Since the farm were already close, I still have time to buy it and go home, at least, that's the original plan.

Growl noise started to appear from nowhere. It wasn't my stomach, but a growl of angry creature that could be heard from behind. Brown, fanged beasts glared at me with anger as they narrowed their distance between me. If the wolves I fought were only two, now I had to deal against 10 of those.

"GRRRRRRRR!"

I can deal with them, if I have the proper gears. Alas, the fact that I only have a crowbar at the present won't do any good against the pack of wolves. Simultaneously, the wolves walked slowly towards me. However…

"GR!?"

When I have prepared for the worst, a purple flash pierced at one of the wolves' body, stopped its movement and white light burst inside out as if the wolf exploded like a balloon. In the midst of confusion, something moved with a speed of lighting and collided to the pack of wolves. Without a second, the entire pack met the same fate as the first wolf which previously disappeared. As soon as the thing stopped, the figure started to became visible. I showed no reaction but a surprised look as soon as I figured out its true identity.

"He he…glad I actually made in time"

It was the drunk woman that I had a chat at the inn, holding an odd-shape gun on her left while holding a dagger on her right. It's hard to believe, but in this circumstances, I can't see any other person who could did this slaughter.

"OOI, NARUKAMI!"

My attention unconsciously got attracted to the voice in front of me, it was the boy who asked for help earlier. It's not a gut feeling nor a pray that I believe he would come to help me back, I just knew who he is.

"Your timing can't get any better"

Yosuke Hanamura. He was the one who gave me impression that he's a kid who suffered an everlasting misery when the first time we met, until I got close with him. Yosuke are also the second person who obtained the "power" and suggested that we could save people with it. He maybe look like a seeker-attention and noisy guy, but that won't change the fact that he's a good person in heart.

"*pant, pant* that was really hell. You didn't get hurt, right!?"

"So that's why some goods delivery were on halt"

Looking at Yosuke, whom currently still trying to caught his breath, she putted her weapons on her waist.

"This kid surprised me when he suddenly shouting out of blue at Cedric. Never expect it'd be you who need help, though".

"Thank you, ma'am"

She gave me an irritated look for a reason that I didn't comprehend "Drop the `ma'am`, will you? Don't remind me that I'm single even I'm this cute! *cough*" she managed to regain her composure after doing a slight cough "Therefore, you can just call me Sara, Sara Valestein. Nice to meet 'ya"

Before I could notice, I got flustered the moment Sara winked her right eye on me "Y-Yes, nice to meet you too"

"Still, knocked out two monsters just by hitting them with crowbar? You're not bad kid"

Ignoring her compliment, I looked at Yosuke back and approached him.

"Is that really you, Yosuke?"

"Yeah dude, it's me" After he finally breathe normally, he smiled with a sneer "What? It's not like you're stuck in here for months, right?"

I gave him a silence for his bulls eye remark. Surprised, he raised his shoulders and gave me a little scream "Y-You're kidding, right!?"

A clap sound brought us back from our small world.

"Alright kids, it's fun to have a chat with friend and all, but it'll save us if we head back earlier"

"Ah, sorry, but there's something I need to do first" I looked back at Sara.

"I'll escort you, then. It'll be a problem if you get attacked when defenseless like that"

"You don't mind?"

Sara gave me a slight nod "Yes, especially with that wound. Better not apply any unnecessary hard labor if not needed"

* * *

After the matters were cleared. We finally back to the inn, Yosuke and I sat on the table, then explained what just happened to me for hours, he only frowned like an old man as he scratched his head in confusion.

"And you're telling me that you were here, working part-time as if nothing unusual happen just like living in japan without any single fear and distress?"

"Not quite, I did had problems before, I just get used to it, I guess"

"If there's something that I'll never get used to, it's brain of yours which never run out of unexpected surprises" Sighing heavily, Yosuke lifted a glass of lemon that I served for him "Then again, this habits of yours that kept us alive until today, so I guess I should be grateful?"

"Yosuke, did you say that you only got here just now?"

I looked him in the eye and asked a vague question. He widened his eyes as if he treated me like asked something astonishing.

"Yeah, not too long after you called, I found something near Junes desk at the place where I was sitting. It was a fancy tear-like looking stone, so I inspected it, then before I realized, I got blinded by light then voila, you saw me like a loser" Yosuke shrugged "Anyway, you're not thinking this is the TV world, are you?"

"If that's the case, I wouldn't get myself cornered against those wolves"

"I see, so you couldn't use your Persona too, huh?"

TV world appearance was when the incident of serial murders in Inaba started. If I have to describe, it was another world where Shadows lurks as well. It's not some place where you want to live in. Believe it or not, normal people won't last long inside that world, especially when there's no fog anymore. The fog disappearance at TV world was connected with weather at Inaba. If an abnormal thick fog started to cover the entire city, it will also make the fog on the TV world side disappeared, and Shadows will start to get more violent. Considering we fought against monsters with variety of size as our daily basis a year ago inside the TV world, which is basically impossible for humans to fight normally, we have our other selves, or you could say `Persona`.

"Though, it's weird…" I looked at my right palm even when I didn't grasp anything

"What is?"

"Hey, Yosuke. Have you tried doing something that you usually can't do in our world?"

He widened his eyes, showing a `Uh, what?` face as he looked into my direction.

"Vision, reflexes, power…sort of that"

"Haven't, I was too scared until you saved my ass back then"

"I see"

We can summon persona to aid us in battle and unleash powerful attacks to eliminate shadows efficiently, however, that's not the end of the page. The stronger it gets, your physical capabilities will be strengthened as well.

Normally, the bigger body build you have, your attacks will also get stronger. Looking at when I fought the wolves, their strikes could spilled my organs behind my stomach if I take a direct hit. The impact when I deflected the wolf's scratch barely shook my body. In addition, when I hit the wolf and knocked it into the wall, the wall left a broken concrete mark, as if the swing that I did are as equal as getting hit by a car crash, although judging from their strength, they're not creatures that I couldn't knock that far with a single blow just by ordinary tool.

"Hey kids, how were you holding up?"

A voice lured our attention. It was from Sara who walked towards us with her right hand on her waist.

"O-Oh! We're fine, thanks!" Yosuke stuttered although there's nothing to hide, it seems like he was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"The pain doesn't hurt anymore, thanks for earlier"

"Naaah, don't mention it. That was just a simple wound anyway"

Before we got to Cedric, she somewhat managed to treat my wounds. It's not by a bandages, herb medicine, or some sort. Instead, she just murmured some kind of incantation. In the instant, a large drop water appeared above my head and engulfed my body. The weird part is I didn't feel wet nor suffocation, the water just immediately coated my body. Before I realized, the scars on my chest gradually decreased, then it just disappeared without trace along with the pain.

"That was amazing, Sara-san. Are you a wizard or some sort?"

In Yosuke's response, Sara-san just poked her cheek and gave a little laugh "Wizard are quite a bit of exaggeration, still, can't blame since you guys weren't from here"

My eyes widened, showing my astonishment by her words "How did you know about us?"

"Nothing special, Margot just filled me in. As for the headphone boy, juust my intuition, it rarely lie to me. Also it just happened that my acquaintance told me the same story, I thought it's just a crap, until I learned about you guys".

"Are you saying there's someone besides us who came from japan?".

"Yeah, more or less. Only 3 people though, 2 females and 1 male".

"Why did you told us this?" Yosuke meddled in our conversation and asked the right point. Even if those three came from Japan, doesn't mean they have any relation to us.

"Wellll, I wouldn't bother if your names didn't came up in their panic. Seems like they had no idea what's going on to them either"

Our names? Does that mean they know us? I began to threw her a question to confirm something "Can you tell us what are they look like"

Trying to memorize as hard as possible, Sara-san pointed her index finger to her own forehead "Ummmmmm…oh, right! There's a black haired girl in red who wears chokers, short haired girl with white shirt and green jacket, and there's a male who wears black jacket. Compared to the cutie pies, he's really scary for kids on his own age, aha ha ha ha".

"Where are they right now!?"

I unconsciously raised my desk and slammed my hands on the table. Flustered, she gave me a wry smile and stepped back slowly "Now, now. To be honest, I don't mind sending you there, but my hands are currently full for a moment, so tomorrow, if you still up for it, that is". She looked at the clock in the inn, after showing an `Oh` expression on her face, she made her way to the exit.

"Don't worry kids, I never lie to anyone!"

After her depart, Yosuke and I looked at each other. Judging from his face, seems like we're on the same page, pondering about what we should do from now.

"Do you think that woman can be trusted, Narukami?"

"I guess so…"

In spite of her alcohol reek and sloppy-like attitude, she managed to save me immediately even when she was still at Cedric, not to mention she could kill a single pack before my eyes could blink. It seems like there's more to her than meets the eye, but I'll just keep it to myself for now.

"Narukami, you're not busy, aren't you? Can you buy me 5 dozen of egg and 10 coarse rock salts?"

As I'm still in the deep thought, Margot's voice brought me back to reality. Casually approached me, she gave me 3000 miras.

"Alright".

"Oh, right. You can take the change, just consider this for all trouble you've been through for today".

"I wasn't doing anything troublesome in particular, ma'am".

"It's fine! Just take it, you got a friend here after all so might as well buy him stuff to eat outside while you're at it".

"Thank you"

Margot returned to her post. As I slightly twisted my neck, I turned to Yosuke.

"Want to take a walk? I think it's a good idea for you to take a breather. This town's air aren't actually bad"

"Guess I'll just do that"

We opened the door, made our way to the outside. The town were already bathed with orange light, the skies already showing that it'll be dark before long.

"Guess we have to hurry before the shop closes".

"You seemed already familiar with this place already"

"Other than outside the town, not really. I learned the regions from the map at the inn and read random book, but I never see other places for real myself"

Showing a comprehension to my action, Yosuke nodded slightly "Knowing locations nearby you is one of most important thing in survival. Though, I never expect you can pull something like that in city, especially with that part-time job that includes place to sleep"

"The last 2 facts are just luck, to be honest"

"That was quite a luck, what do you do to kill your free time by the way?"

"Nothing much, 12 hours of working from 06.00 AM to 06.00 PM, then either read a book or sleep"

"Sound harder than the summer part-time work when I asked for your help in Junes. How's the receipt signal?"

"It'll save me some trouble if my cell phone actually worked" since I can't make any calls from it, I just left my phone in my bag, collecting dust. Before long, the battery already ran out.

"Guess that means I won't be able to use mine to call either" I could hear a slight grumble from Yosuke's mouth. Probably because he couldn't listen to music either. At least when I thought so, he reached his favorite headphone on his neck and put it on his ears anyway.

"Do you know Teddie's whereabouts, Narukami?"

"No, I didn't bump to him"

"Figures…this is not TV world, after all…" A heavy sigh came out from Yosuke's mouth. I can't blame him for being tired, this is just too much to comprehend in a single day.

"I'm still looking for clues about where and why are we here, but I won't rush it. We got our valuable lesson from it back then, didn't we?"

Slightly relieved, Yosuke plastered a wry smile on his face " I guess you're right. To be frank? I'd still freaked out if I didn't meet you here, so thanks"

Without replying, I gave him a nod. Eventually, we made in the market. According to Margot-san, eggs and Coarse Rock Salt, the shop that I visited this afternoon still should have those by now. With that speculation in mind, I went to his stall, but the one who stood behind it are different person entirely.

"I really can have it for 60 mira, mister!?"

"Yeah, of course"

A jet black haired boy with military school uniform smiled before a little girl, who apparently looks like his costumer. Lymon-san stood afar from the stall with 3 other students who came along with the jet black haired boy, but it's still on the range where they still can watch the stall.

"I get 6 cabbages with only 60 miras, mom will be happy!"

The little gave her shopping bag to the boy. After carefully putting the cabbage on the bag, he gave the little girl a smile as he retrieved the cabbage-filled shopping bag.

"Thank you, mister!"

The little girl ran and took her leave, across us happily.

"Mira, huh? Is that the currency in Erebonia?" Yosuke muttered as he casually crossed his arms.

"Pretty much"

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"Wha-""Wha-"

The jet black-haired boy's greeting from behind caught me and Yosuke in surprise. Recalled what Margot-san need, I spoke to him with calm tone, while Yosuke only watching me silently.

"Do you happen to have 5 dozens of egg and 10 coarse rock salts?"

"Yes, we believe that we still do have some"

"How much are those?"

"5 dozens of egg are 2000 miras, and 10 coarse rock salts are 200 miras. It's supposed to be 2200 miras, but since we have 20% off if you buy eggs more than 4 dozens, you can have all of these for 1800 miras"

"You got the deal"

I offered the money as I took my goods from him. Incidentally, our eyes met, then curiosity of his actions started to grow inside me.

"I thought the stall keeper are supposed to be older from when I came here this afternoon"

"You're not wrong. We just took over his job for a while this evening"

"That's kinda surprising for a student to do menial task like that"

"Well, the shopkeeper gave us the favor. We thought this experience can be truly valuable for us, so we might as well accepted it"

Finished counting the change, the boy just gave us a smile and my remaining miras.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

With a slight nod and returned the smile, Yosuke and I left the stall.

"Thors Military Academy, huh?"

They did mentioned about the task that they received from Sara-san, perhaps playing shop is one of their job that should be accomplished. If you think about it, I guess that's not really different with me. However, it's a part time job, not the part of the study task. What's more, from what I heard, the students supposed to stay and study in Trista until they graduate, I guess there's misinformation about the book I read?

Putting those unanswered thoughts aside, I gave a call on the boy beside me who just silently shook heads with his headphones on as if following the song rythms.

"What're you gonna do now, Yosuke?"

"I'll stick around for a while, not like I'm going to find something useful since you already took the lead. Do you have a soda or something around here?"

"Can't say this city has one, so the best offer that I can give you is another juice. Though, It's almost dinner, I can make you something when I'm done working. Oh, while we're at it, you can stay on my room"

Yosuke eyes glittered as if he's in a deep excitement. Either he's looking forward for my cooking or he's just hungry, probably the latter. I already told Margot-san whether I could let Yosuke have a sleepover on my room tonight, and she said she didn't mind. At least Yosuke doesn't have to curl himself and sleep on the street.

"Sweet! By the way, you also take care today's night dishes, right? I'll lend you a hand"

"You sure? It's not like you have to help me though"

While giving a weak pat on my shoulder, he grinned.

"It's fine! I don't have anything particular to do anyway, so might as well kill time by doing something"

"Appreciate the thought"

Yosuke and I had a chat about various things as we walked to Weathercock Inn, it mostly about regarding what I know about this place so far, but sometimes it's about the casual stuff in Japan. Not too long after, night came.

* * *

My work at night are just washing the remaining dishes on the sink basin. In usual occurrence, my chores are finished at 09.00 PM, but with Yosuke's help, surprisingly I could finish it 30 minutes earlier. After we ate our dinner, we went outside to take a breather, sitting on the bench in front of the church with glass of juice on our hands.

"How're you holding up with graduation?"

After a brief silence, my mouth casually opened and asked Yosuke about his future. I don't have any idea what to ask about him since I spent t

"Only need to wait I guess. Still kinda uncertain about where I'll be going, though it's not like I won't have any problems if I don't"

"Let me guess, still helping your father at Junes?"

"Uhhh…you can say that, temporarily. It doesn't feel bad when you do it if I think about it. Moreover, I felt bad for Teddie I just leave him at Junes alone, I won't get any good dreams anymore if he make a ruckus just because he might missed me"

"Ha ha…you got it all rough, huh?"

"I still can see Yukiko and Kanji frequently at least. Kanji said she wanted to help his granma on her business, as for Yukiko she doesn't seem have any plan other than helping people at her in at the moment"

Yosuke threw a glance as he leaned his hands to his legs.

"Don't think we'll see Rise and Naoto at the moment, though. Recently Naoto got investigation jobs from the police, and Rise is doing her showbiz stuff from the police. As for Chie…uhh, she wanted to apply as police officer after she graduates from Yasogami"

I smiled as I listened to Yosuke's story. Finding it weird, he gave me a frown and a confused look "You're not getting sick when we weren't here, are you?"

"I'm not, don't worry about it"

Looking at Yosuke, I'm glad that our relationships are same as ever. Even if I haven't see everyone, I trust one thing for certain that will apply to everyone: "We will always connected". Even if we already go separate ways, our bonds will never break. I'm sure he and the others feel the same way.

At the middle of conversation, we noticed someone out from the inn. It's pretty dark to notice who it was, but eventually my eyes got accustomed to it. A girl with ponytail hair walked towards the highway, judging from her white-red cloth pattern, seems like she's also one of Thors military student who got placed in Cedric.

"What's this? I don't know you're into ponytails"

Noticed my eyes glued at the girl for too long, Yosuke laughed with a sneer.

"N-No…I just wondered if she'll be alright walk off alone like that"

"Let's be real, dude. I don't think anyone want to approach someone with that human-size zweihander. Still, should we keep an eye for her, it'd leave a bad taste on yourself when you just let a girl walk in the middle of the night alone, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on, dammit! Don't give me that look!"

Yosuke flustered when I gave him a stare of disgust. Even so, we ended up laughing at each other a moment later.

"Tomorrow, huh…I hope we got some leads to find our way home. There's more about what I want to ask, buuuuut I'll just save it for tomorrow. My poor brain can't keep up with these nonsense"

"Let's do our best tomorrow"

"Right back at 'ya, partner"

After a toast, we cleaned the contents of our glass and called it a day. The part of me felt sad that Yosuke had to caught up with this, but I'm also glad that there's familiar face that on the same boat and they're not in dangerous state for a moment.

However, our quest to find a way home won't go as smoothly as we thought.

* * *

**First time talking to the readers. Just for a little heads up that I'll try to update the contents per 3 - 5 weeks. No need to hold back for poiting writing errors and tip because english isn't my native. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
